The Brightest Hour of the Darkest Day
by rockstar-101
Summary: In their dark world, they fight for the light. Losing, facing betrayal and ultimately loving, all during the rebellion for turning a Dystopia into Utopia. SiriusOC.AU.Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Full Summary: Many of them went into hiding after take over but they are being** **found and who knows what happens to them after is a mystery…killed or assimilated. When one falls behind, they never thought they would see him again but this state of living life is unpredictable. How will they survive? Will they survive? How will life continue to change in this dystopian society?**

**A/N: This story could possibly be rated T but because of language and sexual content that I know will occur in later chapters, I've rated it M to cover my ass. This story is AU and was started before book seven but I'm very proud that some of the events are similar to what happened in book seven; I was also inspired to write this after reading the Handmaid's Tale by Margrett Atwood last semester.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The wizarding world changed forever in one night, with two words and one flash of green light. Five years of battling to maintain control, to keep the wizarding world from falling under darkness, to the keep the muggle world safe, came to a catastrophic end. Their savior died was killed and everyone lost hope.

In the days that followed Albus Dumbledore's murder the Minister of Magic, without choice, ceded power to Lord Voldemort. Death Eaters rose from the shadows and the few that were held in Azkaban were free once again. Almost immediately after his taking power, prominent followers of Dumbledore, those who didn't believe that all muggles were scum and the muggle borns were arrested, killed or disappeared; many went underground and just as many others changed their values and assimilated into the new way of living under Voldemort's regime. There were also the few that pretended to change to avoid going into hiding but for some that was not an option.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. owns the cannon characters from her series.**

**Chapter One:**

The houses used to be the envy of the city and of the two cities surrounding them but now they were hallow and seemingly lifeless.

The sun was shining through the curtain less window directly on his youthful face. At twenty-one years old he had aging lines around his eyes and brow. He yawned and stretched, opening his grey eyes to the blinding sun. He still had on the shirt and jeans from the day before. The bed was just a mattress in an empty room.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, awkwardly getting to his feet. He pulled off his shirt and tossing it to a corner of the room. On his back was the tattoo of a giant red phoenix with its wings outspread; a sign of his allegiance, a dangerous thing to have exposed.

He stared out the window after pulling on a new shirt, running his hands through his raven hair. He hadn't woken to a raid siren so he supposed today would be an okay day; at least a day he would be able to out in his human form.

He carefully slipped out of 'his' house, continuously looking over his shoulder and straining his ears for any noise outside the normal dead silence. He gently pushed opened the front door to one of the houses two down from his own. He made his way down the stairs towards the underneath of the house. As he tired to open the door, he was met with a wand aimed between his eyes.

"James, its me. Padfoot." He said holding up his hands in defense.

"Jesus Padfoot." The man behind the door breathed.

James was the age as his friend and about the same height. He had similar stress lines around his eyes and brow.

"I wasn't expecting you this early." James said, stepping aside to let his friend in.

"James?" Came a fearful women's voice.

"It's alright Lily. It's Sirius." James said.

Sirius rummaged through the cupboards, until he found a small pot, filled it with water and put it on the stove.

"James you hungry?" Sirius asked, standing at the pantry door with two packets of Ramen noodles in his hand.

"I'm not but I know Lily is." Sirius grabbed two more packets of noodles, tossing them on the counter next to the stove. Lily reappeared with Harry in her arms, who immediately began to squirm in her arms when he saw Sirius. Lily put him down and he attempted to walk to Sirius but after falling a few times he stood and waited for Sirius to pick him up. Sirius scooped him up tossing him the air (nearly giving Lily a heart attack every time he did); he played with Harry for a few minutes before putting him down with his stuff animals.

James leaned against the counter while Sirius cooked his noodles.

"So have you heard anything today?" Sirius asked James.

"It's been quite today." James told him "But there hasn't been any word from town today."

"No word from Remus?" Sirius asked as he poured the water out of the pot.

"Nothing yet. I don't think we'll hear from him today." James handed Sirius two bowls. Sirius added the sauces to the bowls, "I guess that's a good thing." Sirius handed Lily one of the bowls before sitting next to her on the couch.  
"But there was rumor that they finally found Aberforth." Lily added grimly, "They say he was just starting the organization of a coup."

"Has anyone been to the wall?" Sirius asked. The wall is what is visibly left of the resistance; it's also what is left of Hogwarts and where they leave the bodies of the executed as a reminder to the rest.

"There hasn't been any word from there."

Sirius sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Why don't we listen to the wireless?" James said quickly changing the subject to hopefully get their minds off everything for a little bit.

--

A woman of twenty walked along the bustling street in the shadows of the buildings, she had on a black traveling cloak like the other people on the street. Her blue eyes were partially concealed by her chocolate brown side swept bangs.

She walked as inconspicuously as she could before stepping into an alley and behind a dumpster. She reached behind herself, pulling out a file folder from her waist. She flipped through it taking in addresses and names; Lily Evans-Potter: muggle born, very dangerous, James Potter: married to Lily, blood traitor, very dangerous; dates…tonight's. She tossed the folder in the trash making sure no one was watching then rejoined the daily bustle.

It had taken her all day to walk out of the city to the once beautiful suburbs surrounding the city. The sun had disappeared and the sky was a dark navy blue. She had till midnight, no later.

The street was empty but her hands were ready to move at any sign. She quietly crept down the streets trying to find what she's looking for. A man emerged from one of the houses and they both froze in their tracks, their eyes meeting before she ducked her heard to shadow her face with her hood but she watched him with hooded eyes.

Loud cracks erupted in the distance; by the look of fear on his face she knew he wasn't one of them. She ran towards him, grabbing him by his arm; by instinct he struggled with her. He seemed to freeze when her hood fell off and their eyes locked for a moment; Sirius felt paralyzed staring into her eyes, never wanting to have to look away. She felt like a lead weight had been thrown into her stomach, rendering her breathless as she stared into his fathomless grey eyes.

"We have to get off the street." She told him. His grey eyes stared at her still unsure whether or not he could trust her, "They're coming tonight." His eyes widened in fear.

"This way." He grabbed her hand and ducked back into the house he came out of.

"Sirius?" Said another man with glasses and about the same age.

"James go get Lily and Harry. They're coming tonight." Sirius said still pulling the girl into the house. Sirius moved aside a bookcase revealing a hidden cellar door.

"How many others?" She asked, briskly walking through the secret passage with him.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, grabbing her by her upper arm.

"We don't have time to stop." She said trying to rip her arm out of his grasp.

"No, I'm not going any farther until you tell me." Sirius demanded, holding her arm tighter.

She glared at him, "Keighly Roberts."

"Roberts?" Sirius said to himself, "I knew you looked familiar, Voldemort put your family in the government."

"Right." She said, ripping her arm out of his grasp, "But not before branding us." She held out her left wrist where an "M" was scarred into her skin.

"Your family is muggle?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Yes." She said with a sneer, "But they were more than willing to give names." She continued walking, "How many others?"

"Maybe half a dozen." Sirius said, hurrying to catch up with her.

"We need to hurry. They're going to purge this place." Both their pace quickened.

"They'll have already place anti-apparation charms on the city." Sirius said as they climbed out of the tunnel into another house, "Plus the others are muggles."

"I've taken care of it." Keighly told him. They heard a cry from upstairs and they sprinted up the stairs without delay.

The muggle family was doing their best to get away from the torturous-murderous Death Eaters. Keighly reached into her robes and pulled out two guns. She shot the lead Death Eater. Keighly kept her hood concealing her face the entire time while she shot off rounds and Sirius sent spells over her shoulder while the muggles ran into the tunnel.

"Damn." Sirius whistled while he and Keighly ran back through the tunnels and she reloaded the Berettas. She gave him a smirk as they hurried through the tunnel.

"Where are the others?" She asked, after catching up with the other muggles.

"Down the street."

"They're gone." One of the muggles said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"They just left."

"Spies?" Keighly asked Sirius as he pushed open the door for everyone.

"Probably."

"Sirius." James yelled pulling Sirius out of the cellar, "Remus is out there."

"What?" Sirius asked rushing away with James.

"We don't have time." Keighly said but they ignored her; she growled in frustration, "C'mon." She told the family of muggles.

An auburn haired women with a boy in her arms, stood anxiously in the living room, looking like she was unsure whether she should rush out of the house after James and Sirius. Keighly pulled out the two Berettas from under her robes.

"Follow me." She commanded.

"We can't…"

"You don't have time to argue with me, we need to leave now." Keighly yelled, "When I say, grab onto me." She told them before throwing open the door and running into the street, fending off any attackers.

She grabbed James and Sirius pulling them off the street.

"We have to go. There is no more time." Keighly said.

"No. Remus is still out there." Sirius yelled as Keighly re-holstered her guns.

"I'm sorry." She said, "Now." She grabbed James and Sirius while the others latched onto her. They felt the familiar tug behind their navels.

XX

Stone was all around and a large metal door was at the end of the tunnel.

"I'm going to kill you." Sirius growled pinning her against the wall but she didn't struggle or looked frightened, "You've sentenced him to death."

"We all would have died."

"I don't give a shit." Sirius yelled, shaking with rage.

"Sirius." James said, pulling him off her, "she's right." There were tears in both their eyes.

"Where are we?" James asked, taking Harry from Lily.

"My place." She said, holding her hand against the blue gel like pad next to the door; it turned yellow and door opened.

They stood at the entrance to a long white hallway with many others going off of it. Sirius imagined this is what a mental hospital would look like. Many differently dressed people were walking through the halls.

"Go that way." Keighly instructed the muggle family at the first hall that intercepted the main hall.

"What is all this?" Lily asked, "Who are all these people?"

"They're people like you." Keighly said and Sirius began wondering if she was coy on purpose or if she just didn't like talking. Lily stared at her confused.

"The ones that were on the list; the reason cities were purged."

"I wasn't…" Keighly cut her off with a nod.

"Yes, you and James were. They were looking for you two." Keighly said, "There are also innocent muggles that have no where else and wizards that still stand strong with Dumbledore and muggles, like me, that still stand strong behind Dumbledore and the old way of life."

"How do you know so much about our world?" James asked.

"Because there is no longer a division between your world and mine." She said; being coy once again, Sirius noted.

To Sirius's amazement she pulled out a cigarette case; he watched her put the cigarette between her rosy lips, lighting it and taking a long drag.

"Where did you get those?" Sirius asked, breathing in the smoke she exhaled.

"Everything may be banished but not exterminated." He should have known she wouldn't give him a straight answer.

"Here we are. You're guys' quarters." She threw open two doors next to each to each other, "Feel free to do what you like with the place and don't go wandering just yet, you need to be programmed into the system." They gave her grateful thanks before she left.

* * *

**A/N: This is about the average lengths of the chapters; I have about eight and half chapters written so far, I had planned on waiting until I had ten chapters written but I wanted some feedback before I went any farther**.** I hope you guys have enjoyed the little taste of this story I have given you so far; please REVIEW, your efforts wont be in vain.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**A/N:I had such a wonderful ****birthday today that I thought I would give all of you guys a gift from me, despite wanting to wait for more hits or reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Keighly shrugged off her cloak once she was back in her room and stored the two guns in the bedside table, pulled the silver cigarette case with the white plumerias on the top from her back pocket laying it on the bedside table; she stared down at it before going over to her dresser. She squatted on the floor ad pulling open the bottom drawer where she kept her black market purchases; she grabbed a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, tucked them into her back pocket and shut the drawer with her foot.

---

Sirius stared around the hotel room like room: there was a bed off to one side, a desk along on the walls, a closet next to the bed, a dresser a long the wall opposite the desk, a couch facing a TV, plastic plants in the corner and bathroom next to the door.

Sirius conjured some clothes before pulling off his shirt.

"The Order of the Phoenix." A voice said from behind him.

Keighly was standing just past the threshold. She was dressed in a tank and jeans instead of the unclingy traveling cloak she had on earlier. Sirius looked over his shoulder at her confused.

"The tattoo, it's for the Order right?" She asked stepping farther into the room; Sirius nodded and finished pulling his arms out of his shirt before pulling on a clean one. "Sorry, I should have knocked."

"Don't worry about it." Sirius said turning to face her, his belt hung unclasped around his waist.

"I thought you might like these." She held up the cigarettes and lighter.

"Yeah." Sirius said worshipping them like a child with Christmas presents.

"You know I actually don't think I got your name." She said.

"Sirius Black." He said, lighting one of the cigarettes.

Her body seemed to tense at his name, "Black?" He watched her hands instinctively go towards her waist; he knew what she was reaching for, even though they weren't there.

"You saw the tattoo, you know who I was with. Do you think that I'm a spy?" Sirius asked.

"I've met your brother." She told him, "That is before he disappeared."

"I haven't had anything to do with my family since I was sixteen." Sirius told her. Her eyes searched his for a moment before she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Sorry to bother you, I'm sure you want some rest."

"Are you sure about these?" He asked holding up the pack of cigarettes, finishing the first one he had lit.

"Yeah, I have plenty." She said, "You'll find many people here can help you get what you want."

----

Keighly's eyes were listless and dull as she stared at herself dressed n the navy blazer and A-line skirt. She slipped on her heels and hurried from her room. Keighly jumped when one of the doors opened as she passed.

"Sneaking off somewhere?" Sirius laughed as he leaned against the doorframe to his room, lighting a cigarette.

"No but where are you going?" She asked giving him a smirk to match his.

"I wanted a walk."

"You're an early riser." Keighly said taking a step closer, eyeing his cigarette and he gladly offered it to her.

"I really couldn't sleep." Sirius said, "I should feel better being here but my mind wont forget…" he trailed of but Keighly knew what he was referring to, she could see the pain in his smoky grey eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly, "I will have people looking for him when I get back." She took another drag, "Don't wander; you need to be in the system first. I'll do it when I get back."

"Where are you going?" He asked as he took the cigarette back.

"The ministry."

"You're father is waiting for you in his office." His secretary said, never looking up from her typewriter. Keighly sighed as she crossed the black decoder room into her father's black office. He looked up surprised when he heard her enter without knocking.

"You didn't come home again last night." He said putting down the folder he was reading.

"I'm twenty years old and have my own place now." She told him with her hands on her hips, "I don't go home to mommy and daddy." She delicately chewed her tongue to stop herself from saying anymore.

"When will your mother and I see this so called place of your own?"

"Probably never."

Her father sighed, "Take these to the fifth floor." She grabbed the folders and strutted out of his office.

On her way back from her errand for her dad, Keighly was pulled into another office. A small gasp escaped her lips as she was pinned against the door.

"What are you afraid of?" A strong vice with a thick Italian accent said in her ear.

"Joseph." She sighed throwing her arms around his neck. She looked up into his hazel eyes, "You're back."

He smiled before giving her a long breath-taking kiss.

"Did you miss me?" He asked after they broke apart, resting his forehead against hers. She shrugged with a small laugh before kissing him again.

"Are you working late tonight?" He shook his head, "Are we going to see each other?" He shrugged, Keighly laughed; he was probably the only one who was able to make her laugh recently. She wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Your place this time?" He asked.

Keighly buried her face in his chest to hide her look of hesitation, "I really don't feel like dealing with my parents. We should go to your place." She lied; she hadn't ever felt ready to tell him about what she does behind the Ministry's back, something inside her always stopped her.

"But I would really like to…"

"I just had another fight with my father earlier." She said untangling herself from his arms, "I really don't want to deal with them."

"Alright. Come to my place." He grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back to him. He kissed her neck and his hands slid up her front; Keighly moaned but remembered where they were.

"I have to go but I will see you tonight."

---

By lunch, Keighly was knocking on Sirius's door.

"Well that was a short shift." He said, grabbing his wand before following her to her room.

"I really don't work there. I go because of my parents." She explained to him.

Sirius watched her as she fumbled with some interesting technology. She was undoubtedly pretty but Sirius still found it hard to see passed what happened to the other day.

"Okay press your hand to the pad." She said drawing him out of his stare, "There you go; all done." She said after he did that.

"I can move about now?" She nodded.

"I heard talk about a new recruit." Keighly said, letting Sirius light her cigarette before his, "I didn't get a good look at your friend but he…"

"No." Sirius said firmly, "Remus would never."

"They have their ways and I'm sure he could do what he had to survive."

"You don't know him." Sirius said, getting up so fast he knocked over his chair, "He. Would. Never." Keighly locked eyes with him for a moment before he looked away.

She nodded, "I'll keep my ears opened for any more information." She pushed herself to her feet, nonchalantly walking to her closet. She yanked a pair of jeans off the hanger and a black hoodie, all the while puffing on her cigarette.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said after he watched her take her clothes out of her closet, "He's like a brother to me." He sighed, "I don't know if you what it's like to lose…"

"Yeah, I do." She cut him off and said through gritted teeth, "If you don't mind, I have to change." She brushed her bangs out of her face. Sirius stared at her waiting for he eyes to meet his and didn't dare look away when she did, her eyes were starting to glaze over with tears and she quickly looked away, wiping her eyes as she did.

"If you don't mind, I do have some where to go." She threw her clothes on her bed and looked everywhere but at Sirius.

"Going to save the world again tonight?" Sirius said as he crossed the room to the door.

She let out a strangled laugh, "Not tonight."

"Well every super hero deserves a day off." He said as he closed the door.

Sirius stared at Keighly's door after he closed it, letting the butt of his cigarette fall to the round and smothered it with his toe. The girl other side of the door that was faced to grow up too fast like himself was his life support; she saved his life and continued to hold his life in her hands but she seemed to barely have her life his her own control nor did she seem to even know herself anymore. He knew nothing about her nor did she about him but he was so dependent on her.

* * *

**A/N: Review please…it would make a wonderful ****birthday gift!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**A/N: I'm trying not to upload too fast because I want to stay ahead and I haven't had time to write, recently because of school...college can suck sometimes. Well enjoy. **

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

Keighly sat on Joseph's desk; sharing the fries she brought them from the caf when the door to his office opened. A tall well built man with classic features, platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes walked in.

"Oh, Lucius." Joseph said, walking around his desk with his hand extended.

Lucius shook his hand but kept his eyes on Keighly.

"Lucius you know Keighly Roberts." Joseph said. Lucius nodded. Keighly slid off the desk.

"I'll go. I'm sure you two have work to do." Keighly kissed Joseph on the corner of his mouth with her eyes on Lucius, who looked liked he smelt rotten eggs.

"Why you still with that…that mudblood?" She heard Lucius hiss as she stood on the other side of the closed door.

"Get over it Malfoy." Keighly was shocked that was all Joseph had to say about what Lucius called her; Joseph was pureblood but he was never the mudblood type or so she thought.

"You know it's useless anyway." Lucius said and Keighly knew he had a smug smile on his face, "It'll be official in a few days and then no more shagging the mudblood."

"The law is going to pass?" She heard Joseph ask.

That was end of the topic and Keighly rushed off in hopes of finding out more about the law.

Keighly held the small flashlight in her mouth while she dug through legislator's out box for any info on the law. She only found a few things before she started through the file cabinet and finding the folder she needed. She tucked it into the waistband of her skirt and slipped out of the office undetected.

----

Sirius was lounging on his couch watching TV, which he did all day, even being here he was constricted to only inside, when someone knocked on his door. The man looked like your typical poindextor.

"Yes?"

"Keighly wants to see everyone." He said, "She asked me to bring you and the Potters there."

Sirius followed him to James and Lily's room then up a floor to a large meeting room. The room was lined with tables with the center being empty. Sirius was overwhelmed when he looked around the room; he saw so many faces that he thought he would never see again and from Lily's gasp she was just as shocked as himself. Sirius looked around the room, finding a pair of blue eyes watching him; she didn't give any acknowledgment of being caught, she just lazily looked away from him.

"If you all could take your seats." Keighly's voice echoed through the room despite the diverse conversations, "Thanks." She said, "I'll try not to bore you." She laughed uncomfortably, "They're passing a new law." She dropped the folder on the table, "They want to ensure the success of pureblood genes. They want them to produce children. And from what I read that wont be released to the public, they are going to try to extract the pureblood genes from half bloods to produce purebloods."

"So what about muggles and muggle borns?" Lily asked.

"Well, from what I understand, Muggle borns aren't being considered like half-bloods and who knows what they have planned for muggles." Keighly said. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "But I do know that any unneeded socializing between purebloods and muggles are not going to be allowed."

"When did it ever happen in the first place? They all are afraid of being a muggle is contagious." Sirius said loudly.

"You'll be surprised how common it is." Keighly told him, staring into his eyes. He only looked perplexed by her words for only a second before he quickly looked away.

"Look." Keighly sighed, "All I know is that stuff is going to change and we have to watch out for it."

The room took that as the cue for them to leave. Former Order members and classmates that they assumed dead surrounded Sirius, James and Lily. Over Frank Longbottom's shoulder Sirius watched a man with broad shoulders approach Keighly. Her face scrunched at whatever he said and sadly shook her head.

"Keighly a word." Keighly turned to find Conrad Marx behind her. He is a handsome man, anyone's type but Keighly grew up with him; their families lived next door to each other in the time before.

She was actually surprised to see him; they share the same beliefs but he was forced to take part in the horrendous crimes that they tried to stop.

"I was up north this time." He said as if his words meant more, "He was there. I saw Joseph." Keighly shook her head in disbelief. She had nothing to say, she pushed passed him shaking her head.

Keighly's head was spinning, trying to make top and bottom of what Conrad was implying. Keighly knew she never fully trusted Joseph or gave him all of her heart but that's normal in relationships. Right? Keighly's heart began to race. Last month he said he was going somewhere near Brighton, that same week Brighton was purged. Keighly began walking faster. And before that, he said he had to go home to visit his parents and that month three large purges occurred in Italy. Keighly gasped when someone grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"Are you okay?" His large hands easily wrapped around her arms. He held her just inches from his body. His breathing was calm and collected while hers was rapid and jagged.

"Get your stuff we're going to the Ministry." She told him, the tears that had been building disappeared.

"We?" Sirius asked, still gripping her arms, "Now?"

She shook her head, "At Midnight." Sirius let her stop of his arms and walk away.

Sirius knocked on Keighly's door, he was a little nervous and he didn't know why. She tore open the door as if she wasn't expecting him. She didn't say anything to him but left the door open and walked back into her room. She was dressed in a sheer printed blue long sleeve blouse with a black leather corset over it, dark jeans that sat low on her hips leaving a little bit of skin between her shirt and waist of her jeans and a pair of dark boots that came to her knees. Her guns lay on her black comforter. She grabbed the two guns, sticking them in the holsters under her armpits, still never saying a word to Sirius.

"Those might stick out a bit." Sirius said pointing to the guns, his smile disappeared when she continued to ignore him.

Sirius watched her clasp her black cloak and pull the hood over her head. She finally looked up at Sirius.

"We'll only have an hour." Keighly told him, grabbing a crumbled ball of paper off her bed.

"Another Portkey?" Sirius asked with a cocked eyebrow, "Where do you get his stuff?" You know it's illegal"

"I told you, you can get almost anything as long as you know the right person." She said coyly. They felt the familiar tug behind their navels.

Sirius hadn't been in the ministry for over a year. The gold fountain had been destroyed the second Voldemort stepped inside the ministry when he took power; the wall of fireplaces had dwindled down to only three and only could be used by special permission; all the departments disappeared: there was no need for the Department of Magical Sport because there was no more quidditch, there was no need for the Department of International Magical Corporations because it was Voldemort's way or death, there was no more need for Department of Muggle Protection but muggles were just vermin waiting to be exterminated. Keighly's heels clicking on the tile floor drew him out of his daze.

He followed her into the lifts watching her press the three button. Her finger lingered on the nine button.

"They use it for torture." She said, "I don't know what it was before." She looked at him for a second before walking out the elevator.

She reached into her jean pocket pulling out a small back flash light as she turned it on she heard Sirius mutter "Lumos"; she couldn't help but smile at their vast differences.

"Do you know where you're going?" Sirius asked her in a whisper while they stood in the corridor lined with doors. She nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

She walked slightly crouched and constantly looking around. Sirius chuckled to himself hearing Moody's voice in his head, "Constance Vigilance!" A pain struck his heart at the thought of Moody. Keighly stopped at a door, she turned the doorknob and Sirius knew by the look n her face that she was surprised to find it unlocked. She hurried through the rows of file cabinets, scanning them quickly before finding what she was looking for.

"What was his name?" She asked.

"Lupin, Remus."

She quickly read the labels on the front of the drawers before pulling open the middle drawer. She held the flashlight in her mouth and Sirius noticed how nimble her fingers were as she flipped through the folders; Sirius found himself wondering what else her nimble fingers would be good at. Sirius' mouth slightly hung open, his tongue running over his lips at his thoughts until he heard the door clock shut at the end of the room. By instinct he ducked down.

"Someone is coming." He whispered but she ignored him, "Keighly." He warned.

"Found it." She pulled out the file and a light shone on the folder in her hand.

Two men stood behind them, both with hoods on concealing their faces like Keighly. With a whirl of black, Keighly had the guns aimed at the two men. They laughed smugly holding out their wands.

"Muggles." One said. She shot his leg before he could say another word, "Bitch." He snarled from the floor.

He waved his wand and Keighly prepared herself for the force of the spell but Sirius deflected it. The other one sent a spell that Sirius deflected too. Keighly took aim to shoot the other the shoulder but the one on the ground sent a spell that Sirius couldn't deflect since he was dueling the other. The spell changed her aim at the last second, hitting the man in the chest. He took a couple of stumbled steps bumping into a file cabinet, his hood falling off; Keighly gasped.

Keighly wanted to rush to his side to help him but she stood rooted in the spot while he fell to the floor clutching his bloody-fatal wound and Sirius dueled with the other hobbling Death Eater.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**Chapter Four**:

* * *

After her senses returned to her, Keighly was at his side.

"Joseph." She whispered, "It's true."

He only saw her for a second before he took his last breath. His blood coated her hands. She didn't know what Sirius did to the other Death Eater but when he spoke, he spoke to her with hesitation.

"I picked up the folder and he won't remember." He motioned to the other death Eater who looked slightly in a daze, "but I think our time is almost up." He lightly touched her shoulder and they felt the tug behind their navels.

Keighly crumpled to the floor of her room in a strangled cry. She pulled her knees to her chest, the blood on her hands spreading to her face and arms as she cried. Sirius didn't know what to do or what was making her cry this way. Her face just after she shot the man flashed in his mind; he knew what was making her cry, love.

"Keighly." He said softly, squatting down next to her, "I'm so sorry."

"Go away." Her voice was muffled from behind her hands.

"Let me help you."

"Go." She screamed at him.

"I'm not…"

She pulled a gun out of it holster aiming it between Sirius's eyes, "Go." She growled.

Sirius got to his feet defeated, leaving with the folder.

Keighly cried until she was dehydrated and even then she didn't understand why she cried for him. The blood had dried when she finally pushed herself off the floor and walked into her bathroom. She stared at her disheveled reflection.

Keighly stared into her own bloodshot eyes. Keighly knew, then, as she stared at herself in the mirror; she hadn't cried for him but for herself. Her life had turned into a downward spiral of deceit and heartbreak. Keighly never imagined that she would add Joseph to that list.

But what had Keighly expected, she's a mudblood and he was a pureblood. It was fated to never work. Even as she thought it, Keighly couldn't apply that same logic to Sirius. He's a pureblood and Keighly couldn't call herself a mudblood when it came to Sirius.

Keighly blinked, her senses finally returning, realizing that warm water pored into her palms; the water spiraling down the drain was a light shade of pink. She rinsed her face and hands of the blood and stripped off the blood stained clothes.

---

Sirius stood outside her door, still able to hear her sobs. Crying women always made him so uncomfortable but it was a struggle for him to leave Keighly.

Sirius threw the folder on his bed, he was afraid to open it. Sirius decided to take a quick shower. After he stared at the folder on his bed.

Sirius was standing at the foot of his bed, his hair wet and a pair of jeans sitting low on his waist, staring at the folder. A knock at his door made him jump.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked trying not to sound surprised.

"I didn't love him." The voice on the other side of his door said.

"Keighly?" Sirius asked, still rooted at the foot of the bed.

"It wasn't because I loved him that I…can I come in?" Sirius mentally slapped himself for his stupidity as she crossed his room to open the door. She was standing awkwardly in front of him in a pair of sweat pants that sat low on her waist and tight tank top and Sirius couldn't help but notice that she didn't have a bra on.

"I didn't love him." She said again.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked even though he felt oddly relieved to hear those words.

"I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea." She said in a small voice. He stared at her with relief evident in his eyes; Sirius suddenly felt compelled to pull her into a hug but didn't.

"Did you read the file?" Keighly asked, making Sirius realize they were standing in his doorway. He shook his head, stepping aside to let her in.

"I haven't been able to." Sirius told her, "Will you?"

"Me?" Keighly asked surprised. She folded her legs under as she sat on his bed next to the folder. She flipped it opened while Sirius stood at the foot of his bed. She read the contents aloud to him:

_Name: Remus Lupin_

_Blood: Half_

_Captured: July 5__th_

_After intensive reform (_Keighly mutter reform under her breath again, disgusted.)_ Ready for class four and higher jobs_

She lifted up the report revealing a picture. She recognized him from the quick glimpse she got of him. Sirius shut his eyes, running his hands through his hair. Keighly stared at him, knowing it was wrong time to let her eyes wander over his bare chest. He was toned but she knew that from the glimpse of his back she caught a few days before. He had more tattoos on his chest, one just over his heart of a large paw print with the letters PPW in a half circle below it. He also had 7-31-80 on his collarbone. He also had PADFOOT down his side. The meanings of these tattoos weren't as obvious as the Phoenix on his back; she wondered what they all meant, they all had to have some meaning.

"I can't believe it."

"Wha…oh, they have their ways." Keighly sputtered.

"But he wouldn't."

"They have their ways." Keighly said, "I'm sorry."

"I just need to be alone."

Keighly softly touched his arm as she passed.

Learning that Remus turned into a traitor was heart wrenching for Sirius, having to tell James was near fatal. Sirius couldn't be around James after he told him; there was so much pent up rage in the room that Sirius thought that either of them would do something with out meaning to.

Sirius only half surprised to find himself standing outside Keighly's door.

She had a cigarette between her fingers she still had on the clothes that he last saw her in and tired was written in her eyes but she smiled warmly when she saw him and a smile spread across Sirius's face.

"I was wondering if I could have a word." Sirius eyed the cigarette, "And a smoke."

"Sure." She handed him her already lit cigarette as he walked in.

"I want to know everything." Sirius told her after he took a long drag.

"Everything? About what?" Keighly curled up in an armchair.

"About this place. What's going on at the Ministry." Sirius said passionately, "About you." He added looking into her eyes; Keighly's stomach did a summersault under his gaze but she didn't divulge that in her face. Sirius sat in the armchair across from Keighly with an expression that clearly said he was waiting for her to start.

She swallowed hard before starting, "Well this place, which really doesn't have a name, but some, the ones that come from the Magical community, call it the new Order Headquarters since many are original Order Members like yourself. Some, the muggles, call it a sanctuary.

There are many protections on this place; some, actually almost all are charms and spells but there is also muggle technology, highly advanced muggle technology." Keighly told him.

"The only down fall is if anyone wishes to betray us, they could."

"What about a Fidilius Charm?" Sirius interrupted, "Sorry, I mean…"

"I know what it is." Keighly told him, "But whom can I trust? I can't be it, I'm a muggle."

"Isn't anything better than nothing?"

Keighly shrugged, "The Ministry…well the Ministry is the Ministry. They are using some muggles but not many; I'm still waiting to see what they're going to do with us. And that's it I suppose."

"And you?" Sirius asked. Keighly looked like she had hoped Sirius had forgotten.

"What about me?"

"How do you know so much about my world?"

"I told you before there is no your world and mine." Keighly said, "My family has no magic in it what so-ever, trust me I've looked."

"You use Portkeys, how?" Sirius asked.

"When the coup happened, everything revealed itself. My long time friend, who went to boarding school every September, turned out to be a wizard." Keighly said, "You may have seen him at he meeting, Conrad.

Apparation is restricted and in many places stopped; floo is monitored. Portkeys are the easiest."

"And illegal." Sirius added with a laugh.

"So are most of things I do."

"I've noticed that you're the only muggle living around wizards." Sirius said.

"Mr. Black, you are an observant one." Keighly was shocked to find herself flirting, "The muggles are here for their safety; the wizards to regroup."

"And here I thought you wanted to keep an eye on us." Sirius said, Keighly's face turned serious.

"I don't hate all wizards; mind you there are many that I do."

Sirius understood, he hated many wizards himself but he couldn't understand how she couldn't hate all wizards; if he were in her shoes, he would.

"I want to get Remus out." Sirius changed the subject quickly.

"I don't…I…" Keighly didn't know what to tell him, "The only way to find him is when he's doing a job for them."

"Help me." Sirius's eyes were pleading.

"I will do my best." She told him. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, "Is there any way for someone to recover from the Imperius curse?"

Sirius looked her, searching for the reason to her question, "Yeah, of course it's a matter of mind and will power. But people that have been tortured first makes it harder to fight."

"Do they remember?"  
"Yeah, I think they do." Sirius said.

She looked relieved.

"Do you think that you were under the curse?" Sirius asked her.

"No." She said quickly, "Not me."

"Who?"

Keighly refused to answer, "I'll be at the Ministry tomorrow, I'll keep an ear open for anything that we might be able to crash."

"Do you think it's wise for to go tomorrow after what happened?"

"Yeah, there were no witnesses."  
Sirius got to his feet, "Be careful okay." She smiled and nodded, "Umm…will I see you tomorrow when you get back?"

Keighly bit her lip, "Yeah."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." He said before leaving.

---

Keighly was wondering though the Ministry when she heard hushed voices on the other side of a half closed door.

"The Dark Lord believes he may have returned there since we raided the place before." Keighly recognized the voice as Lucius Malfoy's.

"But during the day?" A voice asked.

"Yes, he will not be expecting us." Lucius told him, "Tomorrow at six at number eight Victoria Street, Bloomsbury.""

Keighly heard the chairs scrape the floor and hurried down the hall. She glanced over her shoulder just before she turned the corner; Lucius was watching her walk away.

Keighly was humming to herself as she tried to figure out what she wanted to snack on for her walk home, or at least her walk to meet Conrad a few blocks from the Ministry, when someone whipped her around and shoved her against the machine.

"Nosing around where you shouldn't can be dangerous." Lucius told her as he held her against the machine.

"Is that how Joseph got himself killed?" Keighly asked him, struggling slightly under his strong grasp, "Oh wait he was killed with a muggle gun wasn't he? Now why would a wizard use a muggle weapon?" She added emphasis on the word muggle.

Lucius slammed her against the machine again, "Why was a muggle at the ministry so late?" His almost clear blue eyes bore into her eyes.

"What was he doing there?" She asked

Lucius grasp loosened but he didn't let her go, "You will do well to remember who is in charge."

Keighly wouldn't let him intimidate her, "You will do well to remember how many of us are still out there." He slapped her hard across her face, splitting her lip.

"Don't threaten me, dear." Lucius said, "Keep to your place." He told her before letting her go.

Keighly held her finger to her lip as she watched him walk away.

Conrad was furious when he saw her lip but she ignored his rants, telling him that she would talk to him later and she might need his help to gather a few people for another raid.

She left him immediately in search of Sirius. James opened his room door; Keighly went there after she got no answer at Sirius's door.

"Is Sirius here?" She asked.

"Yeah, come on in." James said, guiding her in.

Keighly paused to watch Sirius play with Harry, charming Harry's toy broom to fly higher.

"Padfoot, Keighly." James said walking passed her into the room. Sirius looked at her smiling but his smile turned into a frown.

"What happened to your lip?" Sirius asked as he approached her.

"Lucius caught me sticking my nose where it didn't belong." Keighly told him, trying to diminish the intensity of her wound.

"Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, you know him?" Keighly asked as he held open the door for her, "He's at the Ministry every day."

"Some things never change." Sirius muttered.

"I think I know when you can get your friend." Keighly said excited.

Sirius pushed open his door, "When?" He asked eagerly as she brushed passed him into his room.

"Tomorrow." Keighly said, "I know that's not much time but I know we can do it. You need to get a few people on board."

"Yeah. I can do that." Sirius told her.

"Perfect." She said.

Keighly bounced on her heels while Sirius stood before her, his eyes on her and only her. She felt her palms began to sweet and she tried to wipe them discreetly on the back of her pants.

"You know you should really get that fixed." Sirius said, his eyes sliding to her lips; Conrad told her something similar but she just shook him off but the look in Sirius's eyes is different, she wont be able to tell him no.

He took two steps towards her and she took two back. He put his hands on her shoulders to make her sit on the foot of his bed. Her eyes were pressed tightly closed and Sirius stood between her legs. Keighly was gripping the red satin comforter while Sirius cupped her face with his left hand and raised his wand to her lip with his right. With in seconds the cut on Keighly's lips disappeared.

"Perfect again." Sirius said quietly, letting his wand fall on the bed next to Keighly so he could cup her face with both hands. Keighly looked up into his grey eyes, her heart skipped a beat at their intensity. As their eyes met, Sirius's lips met Keighly's; an explosion of passion erupted between them. Keighly grasped Sirius's hands that held her face before she pulled away.

"We shouldn't." She said in a small voice, "I need to go." Keighly was leaning on her arms behind her with Sirius hovering over her with his hands on either side of her hips; his face still mere inches from her.

"But I don't want you to." Sirius said against her lips.

"But I should." Keighly said but knew she didn't mean it and that's what it sounded like.

Sirius kissed her again and started to lay her down but Keighly pulled away again when her back touched the comforter.

"No." She said. Her face looked downfallen, "I'm sorry." Sirius couldn't understand why she wanted to stop; he knew she was feeling what he felt, the passion that lit his blood on fire.

Sirius didn't move as she slid out from under him and out of his room. Sirius's head fell after he heard the door close. He couldn't understand why she fought against the feeling that he knew she felt when they kissed or even when they were in the same room together; they were drawn to each other, Sirius could feel it; his body seemed to warm when ever he was near her. Sirius couldn't believe that the feeling was unrequited.

Sirius grabbed his wand, forcing himself to not worry on it any longer to gather people to help get Remus back.

Keighly held the doorknob in her hand, not ready to walk away. She didn't understand how one kiss could scare her so much. Keighly slowly walked away, every part of her hand sliding off the doorknob until it was out of her reach. She headed to Conrad's to get him to help.

"You fixed your lip." He said as she walked in; she shrugged and made herself comfortable on his couch, "Who fixed it?"

"Sirius." She told him.

"Really." His voice went a note higher, "You let him, someone you've only known less than a week, perform magic on you but not me."

Keighly rolled her eyes, knowing what he was getting at, "Oh get over it. He healed a very small cut, basic stuff okay." Conrad held his smug look.

"Look I'm going to need your help tomorrow."

"With what?" Conrad asked.

"I'm helping Sirius save his friend." Keighly wanted to smack Conrad's smug look off his face, "We're going to intercept him while he's on a raid."

"Fine." Conrad said, "You know I'll be there."

----

"No." Sirius said standing in James's living room area with a contraband beer in his hand; explaining to him and Lily about what happened between him and Keighly earlier in the night.

"Her kiss said yes, it doesn't matter what she said."

"I think that's the reasoning of a stocker." Lily said as she got up to answer the knock at the door. James snorted trying to conceal his laugh but Sirius didn't laugh.

Lily ushered Keighly and Conrad in as Sirius finished off his beer. His eyes watched Keighly walk in over his beer.

"I know it's kind of late but we've come up with a plan for tomorrow." She said, her eyes doing their best not to meet Sirius's but she failed miserably. He smiled at her as she made his way to sit next to her and she gave him a lopsided smile.

"So the place is going to be in the public so there will be many places to hide." Keighly said, "We'll get here before six and keep an eye out for those that show up and how many; I'm sure there will be more of them than us."

"Frank Longbottom and Kingsley Shakelbolt are coming." Sirius said.

"So yeah, there will be more of them." Keighly said, trying to hide a smirk, "But all we have to do is get Remus Lupin."

"But what about the people they are going after?" Lily asked, "We just can't leave them."

Sirius could see the twinkle of excitement in Keighly's eyes, "Does number eight Victoria Street, Bloomsbury mean anything to anyone?"

"That's my old family home." James said.

Keighly's smile widened, "Yeah, it's you and Lily they are looking for. They think you might have returned since they ran you guys out once before."

"You'll just have to be careful," Conrad added, lightly shoving Keighly in the shoulder and laughing at her excitement. Sirius eyed Conrad as he touched Keighly; Sirius put a hand on her knee, squeezing reassuringly. Keighly almost lost al train of thought when Sirius touched her. She swallowed hard before continuing.

"We'll just wait for them outside; you know incognito. We aren't' going to waste any time; the moment Lupin is spotted we get him out of there."

"My room is going to be the only room that anyone can apparate in and out of and that charm ends the moment I apparate back in." Conrad told them.

"Should be easy." Keighly said getting to her feet, followed by Conrad, "Night all and explain all this to Frank and Kingsley." She waved bye to them and left with Conrad following.

"Well I see he healed more than your lip." Conrad said after they left James and Lily's.

"Who?" Keighly asked.

Conrad cocked an eyebrow, "Sirius."

Keighly rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease." She snorted shaking her head.

"I saw the looks you two shared and your face heat up when he touched your knee." Conrad said; Keighly bit her lip, she couldn't deny it but she hated Conrad's smug look.

"Speak of the Devil." He said, glancing over his shoulder, "He's not Joseph or Aden, remember that." Conrad whispered in her ear before slipping down the hall to his room.

Sirius was glaring at Conrad's fleeting back as he stood next to Keighly. She continued down the hall with out a word to him, making him jog a few steps to catch up with her.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Frank and Shakelbolt?"

"James is." He told her and Keighly felt her stomach tightened knowing that she couldn't get rid of him and would be alone with him.

"I just want to apologize for what I did earlier." Sirius said, "I was out of line."

"You really aren't sorry are you?" She asked, catching his eye.

Sirius shook his head, "No, not all."

Keighly pressed herself against her door, her hand grasping the doorknob behind her, "I thought so." She smiled, "I guess it wasn't so bad." She said, "Night." She opened the door and slipped in. Despite her vanishing act, Sirius couldn't suppress a grin.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait, I had some trouble writing chapter nine but since I am halfway through with chapter ten I thought I would update since I'm still ahead enough chapters. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**WARNING: Mature sexual content, starts at oOoOo and ends at the oOoOo**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

Keighly rolled onto her back, stretching. She sat up long enough to glance at the clock before falling back against her pillows with a grown. She had over slept but she wasn't upset that she didn't have to go to the Ministry. She dressed for that evening after her shower.

Keighly had not been in her room the entire afternoon when Sirius went in search for her; he wasn't surprised to see her sitting in Conrad's room when himself, Lily, James, Frank and Kingsley arrived at a quarter to five.

"You're going to apparate in pairs." Conrad said, "First up, Frank and Kingsley." The two diapparated with a crack.

"Lily and James. Sirius and Keighly." Keighly didn't hear Lily and James leave, she was glaring at Conrad. She felt Sirius touch the small of her back, sending a shiver up her spine; she shot Conrad another glare. She stepped into Sirius's frame, he wrapped an arm around her waist and she gripped his shirt.

---

They appeared in a still beautiful street. A park with a fountain sat across the street from the house with a street circling it. Many people, muggles or wizards it was indistinguishable, walked along the streets, sat in the park and drove through the streets.

Sirius and Keighly let go of each other immediately, they casually looked around for the others as they walked away from the spot that they apparated to. Kingsley and Frank were browsing at the newspaper stand on the corner; Lily and James sat close together on a bench that faced the house from the park. As they sat on a front stoop of a house two doors down from James's old house they saw Conrad appear and quickly blend into the crowd on the street.

Keighly turned to find Sirius watching her.

"I stopped by your room earlier." He said, "You weren't there."

"I've been with Conrad since I got up." Keighly said, "We've been going over stuff for this. I normally do things like this alone; too dangerous you know." Sirius nodded but looked unconvinced. Keighly should have been satisfied with him suspecting she and Conrad were together but it didn't, making her frustrated with herself. She couldn't suppress her need to be near him and she hated it.

Keighly leaned into him casually, resting her arm on his thigh and observing the front of the house.

"You have to understand that Conrad gave his heart away a long time ago and not to me." Keighly said.

"Oh." Sirius said slowly.

She felt him tense when more than a dozen known Death Eaters appeared in front of the house; they no longer needed to wear the masks since Voldemort was in power. Remus was in their midst. The ranks of the Death Eaters spread out; a few heading inside and the others kept watch on the outside. Keighly nodded, giving the signal to the others. Keighly, with her hood concealing her face, and Sirius slipped onto the street, heading towards Remus like the others.

Sirius bumped into Keighly when she stopped in her tracks. She watched a Death Eater look towards them and point them out to another Death Eater next to him. Keighly looked up at Sirius behind her.

"Shit." She mumbled, "Duck." She cried pulling him down just in time. The other Death Eaters saw them, running towards them.

Keighly didn't have time to grab her gun before the first of the Death Eaters were upon them. Keighly kicked him in his side then elbowed him in the face. She reached for her gun in the waistband of her jeans.

"Keighly." She heard Sirius yell. She turned around; her reflexes were fast enough to shoot one bullet into the gut of the Death Eater she thought she had knocked out. The Death Eaters were focused on only them, completely oblivious to the others.

"Get him." Keighly yelled to them as they started towards Sirius and herself, "Get him."

Sirius grabbed Keighly, thrusting her behind him and casting a shield charm

Frank and Kingsley were the ones to reach Remus. They each grabbed one of his arms and apparated out immediately. James grabbed Lily and did the same. Keighly threw herself at Sirius, latching on to him.

"Go. Apparate." She told him. The shield disappeared just before they apparated out. Conrad appeared in his room right after them.

Frank and Kinglsey were struggling to keep Remus under control. Keighly could tell by looking into his eyes he was under the Imperius Curse.

"We'll show you where to take him." She said, "You might want to subdue him." She told Sirius after Kingsley got a bloody nose.

James and Sirius carried Remus to a room a level below the living quarters; nothing was

in the room except for a chair. They strapped him into the chair. Everyone left James and Sirius except Keighly; she stood in the back by the door; she wasn't sure if James and Sirius knew she was there. Remus immediately began to struggle against his bonds. Keighly knew that the caster could only lift an unforgivable curse as it takes their own emotion to muster the power to cast it.

"Remus, c'mon mate; it's me James." James said, standing in front of him, "We went to school together."

"The Marauders." Sirius added, "Padfoot and Prongs are here."

"You remember Padfoot and Prongs don't you Moony?" James asked him. Remus continued to struggle.

Keighly pressed herself against the door, tears coming to her eyes.

"You have to fight it moony." Sirius half sobbed, running his hand through his hair.

"Remember the night, the night your loneliness ended." James started, his voice peaceful, "Remember the first time the stag and the dog joined the werewolf." Remus's fighting calmed and Keighly was hypnotized by his story.

"For the first time in ten years, you weren't a monster and from the day on you were never a monster but Moony, joined by Padfoot and Prongs." Sirius picked up, "Running through Hogsmeade and the forbidden forest."

"With two brothers." James said. Keighly saw the switch in Remus, he had broken the curse. His breathing was rapid like he woken from a nightmare. Keighly slipped out the door as they undid his binds.

Remus was a mess after he broke the curse. Everything he had done and what was done to him came flooding back to him. He was mentally exhausted and fell asleep instantly in the room that Conrad showed them to.

oOoOo

Sirius's feet dragged as he walked to his room. Sirius felt relief wash over him when he saw Keighly standing outside his room, a cigarette between her lips. She looked at him through a curtain of dark eyelashes. Sirius pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. He took a deep breath, taking in her distinct feminine smell. He nuzzled away her hair; his hot hair caused goose bumps on her neck. Sirius's lips touched her neck in feather light kisses. Keighly tilted her neck giving him an unlimited access to her skin, letting her mind give into the passion. The cigarette fluttered to the floor as her body gave into his.

"We should go inside." Sirius whispered in her ear between nibbles on her neck.

"Right…yeah…inside." She said, incoherently, stepping out of his arms in the middle of his pleasurable kisses to her neck. Sirius groaned at the loss of contact; he turned to open the door and faltered when he felt Keighly's hands snake under his shirt, his muscles rippling under her caress.

Sirius slipped into his room with Keighly's hands still under his shirt and her chest pressed against his back. Keighly kicked the door closed. Sirius took a couple of steps back, trapping Keighly between the door and himself. He turned in her arms, pressing his hands to the small of her back, massaging her back and kissing her passionately. Sirius put a leg between hers to close any space that was between them. When he broke apart for air, he pulled her shirt over her head letting it fall to the floor next to them. Keighly pulled the hem of Sirius's shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin and walking him backwards until he completely stripped off his shirt. His hands went to the waist of her jeans, swinging her around so he was backing her towards the bed. Keighly pulled him down, so he was kissing her again. His hands left her jeans unbuttoned, sliding up her soft warm skin to her shoulder blades, pressing her against him. Their bare skin rubbing against each other sparked more passion between them.

Keighly felt the back of her legs hit the side of the bed. Sirius pulled away, looking into her dark blue eyes while his hands finished unzipping her jeans; he pushed them down over her hips and she shimmed out of them. Her nimble fingers quickly undid his jeans and he kicked them off.

Sirius cradled her in his arms, lightly kissing her cheek and jaw.

"You're so beautiful." He said huskily in her. She sighed helplessly as he kissed her neck, "I want to make love to you." He said against her neck. Keighly moaned when his hands slipped between her thighs to caress her. Keighly freed her breasts from her bra, pressing her pert nipples to his chest.

"Make love to me." She said in a husky whisper; grinding herself against his hand.

Sirius relieved her of her panties and freed his throbbing erection from his boxers before gently laying her on the bed and supporting his weight as he lay above her. The red satin comforter felt cool against Keighly's heated skin. Sirius brushed her bangs out her yes before sliding into her, his eyes never leaving hers. She arched her back, gasping as he filled her. Keighly closed her eyes, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. Her moans grew louder and her nails dug into his shoulders. Her back arched off the bed as she moaned his name. He thrust deeply into her once more before reaching his own climax.

oOoOo

They didn't murmur loving sentiments after their bodies separated but curled up under the sheets, Keighly's head resting on Sirius shoulder and his arm around her.

Keighly figured she only been asleep for an hour or so; her head bobbed with Sirius's rhythmic breathing. She breathed deeply, taking in his scent. She licked her lips before propping herself up over Sirius. Keighly watched him sleep for a moment before tossing her hair over one shoulder and showering him with kisses. He began to move, his eyes flickering as she kissed the lids and his hands moving up the back of her thighs to rest on her butt.

She just smiled at him when he opened his eyes.

"Well that was just wonderful." Sirius told her, "I think I failed to mention that."

Keighly smiled, nodding, "I'd have to agree." Her smile stayed but her eyes turned sad, "I should go." Sirius's hand gripped her tighter, silently telling her she shouldn't leave, that he didn't want her to.

"I have to go to the Ministry in the morning."

"I'll get you up. Just stay." He leaned up enough to kiss her quickly.

She bit her lip but nodded, "I'm not squishing you, am I?" Sirius gave her a look that said she was speaking nonsense, "Good because I'm rather comfy." Sirius's fingertips kneaded her firm butt.

Keighly rested her head against his chest, the paw print on his chest directly in her eyesight.

"You know, you've asked me questions but I didn't ask you any." She said with her head still against his chest listening to his heart. His bark like laugh laughter warmed her.

"Ask away sweetheart."

She licked her lips before pressing them against the tattoo, "What. Does. This. Mean?" She said between kisses, her tongue swirling around his nipple after she finished her question.

Sirius moaned before he answered, "It's me, James and Remus. PPM."

"And the paw print? She asked hovering over his face.

"It's a representation of myself."

"So then this is you." She trailed a nail up his side along the PADFOOT tattoo. His skin broke out in goose bumps; Keighly enjoyed seeing the reaction he has to her.

"Yes." He managed to say in a deep voice with a shiver.

"And this?" Her head tilted t the side as she traced 7-31-80

"Harry's birthday." Sirius said.

"You love him very much, don't you?"

Sirius nodded, "Like he's my own." Keighly smiled, "I want to add my own kid's birthday and my wife's, if or when I get married." Sirius leaned forward to kiss her quickly, and then fell back against his pillows with his hands folded behind his head.

"I'm never going to fall asleep. I'm not tired." Keighly said in distress.

Sirius flipped her suddenly, "We'll have to fix that." He kissed her deeply.

---

"Keighly." Sirius said the next morning. His eyes traveled over her exposed back while he hovered over her.

"Time to get up." He whispered in her ear. She mumbled incoherently into her pillow. Sirius laughed. He kissed her ear, across her shoulders and down her bareback.

"I don't wanna go." She wined, rolling over under him to lie on her back, her bare chest exposed to him.

"Then don't." Sirius said, dripping his head towards her breasts but her hands tangled in his hair, stopping him.

"I have to." She said, "and if you start, I won't leave."

Sirius watched her get dressed, never feeling so sad or lonely before. She started towards the door but she stopped and hurried back towards him. She kissed him quickly.

"That was a lovely night. Thank you." She told him

Sirius grabbed her wrist so she couldn't leave, "This doesn't end here."

Keighly diverted her eyes from his, "We'll have to see. I just don't know."

---

Keighly stood in the elevator, surrounded by other Ministry officials and looking up at the floors light up but not paying any attention, she was thinking about Sirius. Keighly couldn't understand how she could be drawn to a man she had know for such a short time, especially when she had a shield around herself.

Keighly hadn't realized the elevator had emptied until the disembodied voice announced her floor. The doors opened, a group of known Death Eaters, from before Voldemort's rise to full power, stood just outside the door; Lucius stood in front.

"Ahh…Keighly I was just discussing your whereabouts with your father." Lucius said with a cruel smile. Keighly's eyes narrowed as she tried to push passed him but he wouldn't let her, pushing her back inside the elevator.

"I have a few things I would like to discuss with you." He stepped inside the elevator with her along with the other Death Eaters. Keighly couldn't see which button he pushed. No one spoke on the ride down.

The elevators opened, revealing a long back hallway, dimly lit with unmarked doors. Keighly knew exactly where he had taken her.

"No." She screamed, trying to back away from the open doors but two Death Eaters grabbed each of her arms, "No." She screamed, struggling in their rasp. She tried digging her heels into the ground but the two Death eaters lifted her feet off the ground.

"Yaxly. Dolohov. Bring her to my personal chamber." Lucius told them.

She continued to struggle as they dragged her down the hall. They threw her in a room; leaving her alone in the dark room. Keighly had no way to defend herself; she never brought a gun to the Ministry. Keighly had never felt so helpless. She screamed, pounding on the door, trying to yank it open. She kicked it and started pacing inside.

Here eyes had adjusted to the complete darkness; she was able to make out the four walls and the empty floor.

She was blinded when the door was thrown open. A dark figure stated to form as her eyes adjusted to the light then she was cast in darkness again and her eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden change. Her heart began to race; there was something, actually someone in the room with her.

A wand light lit up in front of her, she took in a sharp breath.

"Boo." He laughed cruelly. Lights illuminated the room and Lucius Malfoy stood before her.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it**

**A/n: So this was my dilemma, I realized after I got home that I only have this chapter and very little of chapter seven typed on my computer and my spiral is back at school with the rest of seven and the first half of chapter eight. I didn't know when I should update, either at the New Years or closer to Christmas. I chose now and I am sorry to all my loyal readers for the wait until late January for the next chapter update.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"You know, I don't believe we've had a chance to really get to know each other. Lucius said, walking around her like a predator circling its prey. Keighly stared definitely at the door with her back straight and shoulders squared.

"I know how much you must be grieving over the loss of Joseph." Lucius wrapped his arms around her middle, "We should be there for each other."

"He got what he deserved." Keighly said through gritted teeth.

His grip tightened, "He wasn't the first of us to be killed like that."

"And I'm sure he wont be the last." Keighly hissed, "Your kind underestimate mudbloods." Lucius threw her away from himself. Keighly stumbled before regaining her composure; she looked at him with a smug smile.

"I know you have something to do with all of them." Lucius was stalking towards her, "You can make this easy on yourself, we get on with your_rehabilitation_, and I'll make sure you're well taken care of."

A disgusted look crept across her face, "I don't know anything." Lucius did not look disappointed at her resistance.

"Crucio." The pain came to Keighly as a surprise; she had not suspected it.

"Keighly I hope you understand the importance of your compliance." Lucius said after the pain disappeared.

"I told you, I have no idea what you want from me." Keighly said, "You know who I come from."

Lucius shook his head slowly, walking to her with a cruel smile, "You think I'm stupid." His hand jetted to grab her throat before she could even register it.

"Do you?" He snarled, "I know you're sticking your nose where a mudblood's nose shouldn't." Keighly was gasping for air as Lucius crystal blue eyes penetrated her own shade of blue eyes. He tossed her away with a satisfied smile after she struggled for air and her eyes begged him to let her go.

Keighly took only a few moments to regain her breath before charging at Lucius as he walked away from her. Keighly only got within a few steps of him before he whipped around sending a spell at her. The intensity of the Cruciatus curse sent her into the wall, screaming in pain. Lucius stood at the door watching Keighly scream in pain. He opened the door letting light fill the room and Keighly's screams echoed through the hall just behind the door.

The light disappeared leaving Keighly shaking and tears running down her face.

----

Sirius had waited the whole day for the clock to turn five; he returned to his room by a quarter to, to make sure she would be able to find him.

Sirius could not sit still as he waited for her to come home. He watched the clock tick away and the numbers change.

Sirius felt disappointment wash over him; she did not come running to see him when she got home. He lit up a cigarette as he made his way to Keighly's room. There was no answer to his knock on her door. Sirius did not understand the feeling he had when she was not around him or the feelings he had when he was close to her; he had never had such a strong feelings for someone.

Sirius dragged his feet down the hall, knowing it was inevitable that he would find Keighly with Conrad. Sirius knocked and got no response there either.

Sirius continued to try and catch Keighly on her way to and from the Ministry but had no such luck throughout the week. Like ritual, Sirius had no answer on Keighly's door and trudged towards Conrad's. Sirius finally knew what those girls that doted over him at school, the ones he used for his own fun or ignored completely, felt. Sirius unenthusiastically knocked on Conrad's door; he was surprised to get an answer.

"Hey." Conrad said, standing in the doorway.

"Is Keighly here?" Sirius asked duly.

"No, I just go back; I haven't seen her." Conrad said.

Sirius perked up at his words, "She isn't with you?"

"No." He said, "Hasn't she told you we're not together?"

"Well yeah." Sirius said, "So she hasn't been with you all week?"

"All week?" Conrad asked, furrowing his brow, "You haven't seen her for a week?"

"No. I thought she was with you." Sirius admitted.

"I was gone with the Death Eaters." Sirius opened his mouth to say something, "Sabotage from with in." Sirius nodded, "But if you haven't' seen her for a week, something is wrong."

Sirius's world crashed down on him.

---

Conrad went straight to Keighly's father's office.

"Mr. Roberts?" Conrad knocked on the door.

"Come on in." He said putting away what he had been on.  
"I was just wondering if you know where Keighly is." Conrad asked.

Keighly's father's voice turned to almost robotic tone, "Keighly will no longer be coming here. She has decided to say home with her mother." Conrad blinked a few times before regaining his composure.

"Thanks." He said slowly, hurrying from the office. He tapped his foot while he waited for the elevator; something was wrong, he was sure now.

"Marx." An icy voice said after the ding of the elevator.

"Malfoy." He said absentmindedly.

"What are you doing up here?" Lucius asked as they switched places.

"Umm…nothing." Conrad said distracted.

---

Lucius had not relinquished his torture on Keighly; he was determined to break her and she was determined to not let him.

Keighly sat on her knees, clutching her body at Lucius' feet. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to recover from Lucius' recent attack of the Cruciatus curse. He raised his wand once more and Keighly tensed waiting for the pain but instead she heard Lucius' demand to tell him what she has being doing behind Voldemort's back.

The answer was unwillingly on Keighly's tongue but just before she told him a voice in her head broke though; she did not want to tell him. He continued to demand her answer and Keighly's mind told her it was stupid, that she should not tell him.

"No." Keighly screamed. Lucius looked shocked

"I think I've underestimated you." Lucius said, "Your mind will break, you can count on that."

Keighly sat across the dark room as the days and nights passed by, at least she thought the days came and went; to her time seemed to have frozen. She wondered if anyone knew she was missing; if Sirius had noticed.

---

Keighly was curled up on the floor, her head spinning from dehydration, her stomach cramping from hunger and her body shaking from the almost continuous pain.

The door opened, Keighly did not lift her head up.

"Keighly, my dear, how are you feeling today?" Lucius asked.

"Like killing you." She growled.

Lucius laughed, "I saw your friend today, Marx. He was snooping around your father's office." Keighly finally looked at him.

"Leave him alone." She said pushing herself to her feet, dong her best not to show any weakness.

"I have no need for him, just you my dear." Lucius said, "Crucio." Keighly crumbled to the floor just as fast as she had gotten to her feet.

"I'm not going to do this much longer." Lucius said, squatting down in front of her, holding her face so she was looking at him, "You'll tell me what I want soon enough or you'll be begging for me to kill you." He paused for a second to let his words in.

"Crucio."

Keighly screamed in pain while Lucius lazily made his way to the door. The curse lifted just before the door closed.

Keighly wiped the tears off her grimy face, trying to catch her breath. She knew he was right; she would not be able to do this much longer but she wouldn't be telling him what he wanted but begging for her own death.

Keighly had let the sleep take over her knowing that Lucius would not be coming back until the morning and she would be safe for the night. She did not hear the door open and did not know when she had slumped to the floor, curled in a small ball.

---

Keighly did not know that she was no longer alone but two men crept towards her, their wand lights pointed at her. She did not feel the feather light touch as one of them brushed aside stray hairs from her face.

"Keighly." He said, his voice cracking from holding in his emotions. She stirred slightly but did not wake up.

"We have to hurry, someone will be down here looking for who ever tripped the apparation charms." The other said.

"Keighly, wake up." She opened her eyes to the wand light in her face; she gasped, not prepared for having someone so close to her.

"Keighly, get up we're getting you out." She finally recognized the voice as the features on his face began to clear in the dim light.

"Sirius." She wept. He scooped her into his arms when she threw her arms around his neck.

"Ready?"

He turned to look at Conrad. Sirius nodded and apparated out with Keighly in his arms.

* * *

**A/n: Review please!**


End file.
